


Pornography

by a_perverted_squid



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Shibari, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_perverted_squid/pseuds/a_perverted_squid
Summary: “Angel…”“Yes?” Aziraphale said with a curious spark in his eyes.“This is porn.”“It’s art.” The angel huffed, sounding slightly offended.“Angel all of them are naked and tied up, this is porn.” Crowley said firmly as he flipped through the pages.





	Pornography

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to my beta for helping me out!

“Quiet down dear boy.” Aziraphale whispered gently as he curled his fingers once again. “You don’t want the whole shop to hear you, don’t you?” He added.

“N-no.” Crowley stuttered, desperately trying to keep his voice down.

“Good boy.”

Aziraphale’s words burned like a hot iron but Crowley loved the way it hurt. He would never actually admit it, he’d never let anybody know how much he enjoyed being praised. There is no such thing as a good demon and he’d make sure it stayed that way.

The angel curled his fingers, pressing down on that sweet spot that made Crowley melt. It made him ecstatic, made him feel like nothing else ever could. He never quite understood human anatomy, never understood why God made them the way she did but he was more than glad for their creation. Human bodies were a work of art. They were delicate and fragile but strong enough to endure unimaginable inconveniences. But the thing Crowley enjoyed the most was how desperate humans were. They were controlled by lust and their own twisted desires, a demon like him barely had to do anything to make them rebel. Unfortunately, it seemed like Crowley was around them for too long. He began showing signs of typical human behavior. He let his body control his actions, he let lust take over.

If you had asked him just ten minutes ago if there were any chances of him getting it on with an angel in the backroom of a bookshop, his answer would definitely be a “no”. But things took an odd turn when he arrived just fifteen minutes ago. 

It had been a sunny day, a weather peculiar for this time of year. Crowley had just finished tempting a teacher. All he had to do is force the man to accept a bribe by one of his students. It was for a higher grade which would insure a better future for the kid and his wallet would be a couple hundred pounds heavier. Easy, Crowley had done more than that in the past anyway.

Temptations were Crowley’s favorite jobs. They were quick and easy. He never had to waste too much time and Hell was always more than happy to hear from him and his success. A perfectly fit job for a perfectly bad demon. But now that he was over with it, he realized he had more than enough time to spare. 

He got into his Bentley and sighed. He didn’t plan the rest of his day and was more than displeased to spent it home alone. 

“I could always go for a drink.” Crowley muttered to himself as he started the car. 

Crowley was about to turn a corner when his phone rang. He glanced at the screen, hands still tightly wrapped around the steering wheel. It was Aziraphale and Crowley was more than confused to why he, out of all people, was calling.

“Yes?” He answered the call.

“Good afternoon Crowley!” The angel spoke in a cheerful tone.

“Yes hello, what’s up?” 

“I was wondering if you’d like to stop by the bookshop, I’ve got -“ but before he could finish Crowley cut him off with a loud grunt.

“Angel I’ve had a long day, I’m not in the mood to arrange books.” He said, eyes still glued on the road.

“I never said we would be arranging books.”

“Then what do you want?” He asked.

“Come here and I’ll show you.” Aziraphale said in a playful tone.

There was a long pause before Crowley said anything. He was too tired for silly games but at the same time he couldn’t help but be curious. His lips curled into a soft smile, the angel had done it again, he had temped a demon.

“Fine.” The demon agreed, after all he was too weak to resist Aziraphale’s charm.

“Thank you, you won’t regret it!” 

“Yes, yes whatever.” Crowley smirked and hung up.

He was more than curious now. Crowley has been friends with Aziraphale long enough to know when the angel was really excited for something and frankly, he couldn’t remember the last time he sounded so cheerful. It was definitely worth checking out. Despite what he had said on the phone, Crowley was more than glad to come visit. Not only was he curious about what Aziraphale wanted to show him, he was also excited about seeing his friend, if you could call him that. 

The two of them have had an interesting relationship since the beginning. The odds of them becoming friends were highly unlikely, after all, they were enemies. But here they were, almost 6000 years later, still close, still friends, still in love. Neither of them would actually admit it but what they felt for each other was love. 

It took roughly ten minutes for Crowley to arrive at the bookshop. By his standards, it took him way too long. He cursed the damned traffic as he parked his beloved car. He always made sure to leave it somewhere where others wouldn’t damage it. Crowley had kept the car in perfect shape for so long and the thought of some idiot damaging it made him lose his mind. It was a perfect car and Crowley was, and always has been, more than sure that he’d never find a better one.

He slowly got out of the car and looked around. It was a busy day and the streets have been flooded by hundreds of people. Nothing unusual but just the sight of it made Crowley cringe. He didn’t like crowds, he didn’t like traffic, it all reminded him of Hell.

Hell had always been beyond crowded and cramped, so many demons in so little space. It was messy and smelled bad. Over the years, Crowley had found a way how to avoid going there. Obviously sometimes he had to go whether he liked it or not but if there was a chance to avoid going into that nasty hole he would definitely take it. 

“Angel?” Crowley called out as he opened the door.

The shop was, as always, cramped with old books. It was never dirty or too messy but Aziraphale tried his best to stop people from buying his books so the place had always been a bit damp and unpleasant.

“Aziraphale?” Crowley called out again.

“Over here!” Aziraphale shouted from the backroom.

Crowley rolled his eyes and walked over. He was more than slightly annoyed that the angel didn’t come greet him, he wasn’t sure why it bothered him but it sure as hell did.

“So what’s all the fuss about?” Crowley asked as he entered the room.

“I’d like to try something out!” Aziraphale said excitedly as he handed Crowley a big black book.

He stared into Aziraphale’s eyes for a moment. They were sky blue, gorgeous, clear and soft. Everything about the angel was soft, he was simply irresistible. 

It took him a few seconds to revert his attention back to what he came for. He looked down at the heavy book in his hands and raised an eyebrow.

“What’s that?” 

“Just open it.” Aziraphale said with a smirk and Crowley immediately knew he was in trouble.

“I swear to Hell if this is some sort of a joke.” Crowley hissed.

“It’s not I promise.” 

With a loud sigh Crowley opened the book and flipped through the first few pages before stopping abruptly.

“Angel…” 

“Yes?” Aziraphale said with a curious spark in his eyes.

“This is porn.” 

“It’s art.” The angel huffed, sounding slightly offended.

“Angel all of them are naked and tied up, this is porn.” Crowley said firmly as he flipped through the pages. 

“It’s called Shibari and it’s an art.” He explained as he pointed to one of the pages. “See? It’s wonderful.”

“Aziraphale this is porn, you can literally see his-“ but Aziraphale interrupted him before he could finish his sentence.

“No need for foul language.” He took the book and placed it neatly on the table on his right.

“Whatever.” Crowley rolled his eyes. 

“Right.”

Suddenly there was silence, uncomfortable long silence. Crowley wasn’t dumb but it took him a while to realize why he was really here.

“Angel!” He said, slightly shocked. 

“What?” Aziraphale said, pretending like he didn’t know where that came from.

“No, no way, I will not be tying you up.” 

The angel let out a soft chuckle, a menacing giggle that made Crowley shiver.

“No!” Absolutely not.” He shook his head.

“Oh come on.” Aziraphale whined. ”You don’t have to take all your clothes off, please.” He begged as he tugged on Crowley’s shirt.

“Angel that’s ridiculous, besides you don’t even have ropes.” 

“But I do.” Aziraphale gestured towards the table.

Right next to the book were long red ropes, neatly placed on the smooth wooden surface of the old table. Crowley opened his mouth in shock, he was quite surprised Aziraphale wasted his precious time performing useless miracles.

“Did-“ he looked to the table then back to Aziraphale, then back to the table. “Did you just miracle ropes?” Crowley asked.

“Maybe.”

“How will you explain that one?” Crowley asked, now reverting his gaze to the angel clinging to his arm.

“Pray that I won’t have to.” Aziraphale smiled innocently.

“I don’t pray Angel.” Crowley clicked his tongue as he tried to shake Aziraphale off.

“Oh you will.” Aziraphale winked.

Crowley felt blood rush to his face. He was certainly curious about it and he’d let Aziraphale do anything to him but he’d never let him know, after all they were just friends. 

There was a long pause but this time less awkward. Both of them just stared at each other. Aziraphale couldn’t see Crowley’s eyes but he knew him long enough to know when he was trying his best not to smile. Crowley’s lip quivered, a reoccurring thing, happened each time he was nervous. He couldn’t say no, he just couldn’t. How the hell was he supposed to force himself to refuse a thing he really wanted, how was he supposed to turn down his angel? 

“There’s no harm in trying it out, right?” Crowley thought to himself while Aziraphale patiently waited for a reply.

And after what seemed like forever, Crowley finally relaxed and gave in to the angel’s proposal. He still tried his best not to smile, after all, he wanted to play it off cool. He needed it to seem like he was doing Aziraphale a favor.

“Alright.” Crowley said as he watched Aziraphale’s face light up.

“Oh thank you so much.” Aziraphale smiled and rushed over to get the ropes.

“Don’t thank me and I’ll only be taking my shirt off.” 

“Of course.” 

Crowley had completely forgotten when was the last time he was half naked in front of Aziraphale. He wasn’t embarrassed but felt slightly worried, perhaps it was the fear of Aziraphale not liking how he looked under all those fancy clothes. 

He took his shirt off and neatly placed it on the table. His stomach sunk when he saw the look on Aziraphale’s face. It seemed like the angel was pleased with Crowley but he just couldn’t help but feel nervous. 

“No need to be so tense,” Aziraphale spoke softly, “if you’re uncomfortable we won’t do anything.”

“No, no, it’s not that.” Crowley shook his head gently as he spoke.

“Then what’s wrong?”

Crowley licked his lips and smirked, no matter how nervous he was he still tried to seem cool. Aziraphale was able to feel his tension and anxiety but out of pure respect decided not act on it. The last thing he wanted was to make Crowley feel bad over being nervous.

“Nothing, nothing’s wrong.” 

“Alright,” Aziraphale smiled as he approached him, “if you experience pain, or any form of discomfort, you have to tell me right away.”

“I will, don’t worry.” He replied quickly, trying to avoid anymore unnecessary tension.

The angel just nodded and got to work right away. Aziraphale made sure to handle Crowley with care, gently working around his body like he was made out of porcelain. He silently hummed as he tied the ropes around the demon’s body. 

“Is everything alright?” Aziraphale asked.

“Yes.” Crowley replied quickly, too busy looking at the angel’s focused expression to care.

Aziraphale’s pale blue eyes sparkled in the dim light. He looked stunning, he always did but something about him being so focused on a thing made him more charming. The way he tied each knot with such precision and care made Crowley feel safe. 

“What are you doing anyway?” Crowley asked as his eyes followed the angel’s busy hands.

“The only thing appropriate for a demon.” He smiled as he moved behind Crowley. “A pentagram.” Aziraphale said as he tugged on the rope a bit harder.

“How nice.” Crowley said in a sarcastic tone.

“Hold still and move your arm a bit to the left.”

“I’ve got two arms, you’ll have to be a bit more precise than that.” He teased and felt the ropes tighten once again.

The angel just rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed with Crowley’s sassy replies. He gently moved a rope under another and let his hand slide down the demon’s back. Crowley did his best to stay calm despite the sudden urge to move. Aziraphale’s hands were soft and gentle and the way he pressed them against Crowley’s skin made him shiver. He was more than glad Aziraphale was behind him, if it were any other way, the angel would have had a perfect view of Crowley’s flushed face.

“Stay still will you?”

Crowley felt his pulse quicken. At any point Aziraphale would notice he was enjoying this a tad too much. He didn’t want their relationship to get awkward. He didn’t want Angel to hate him.

“Angel!” Crowley squirmed around.

“Please! Just!” Aziraphale tried to keep him in place but soon found out that was near to impossible. “Just stay still for a second!” He said as he grabbed Crowley’s waist. 

A choked moan echoed throughout the entire room, leaving them both surprised. Crowley felt his face turn bright red, he felt embarrassed and unsure of what to say. Aziraphale still had his hand on the demon’s waist, holding him just as tightly as before. 

“Did that feel good?” Aziraphale said after a few seconds although it felt like an eternity for Crowley.

The demon said nothing, just stood still, hoping that the would earth devour him.

“Dear?” Aziraphale asked.

“You heard nothing.” Crowley said quickly.

It felt like the time had stopped, like every human ceased to exist. The bookshop was quiet, too quiet. Crowley was able to hear his own heartbeat at this point, he had to think of something. There had to be an excuse for whatever that noise was, there just had to be something he could say. But before he could think of it, Aziraphale spoke up in a hushed tone.

“But I did,” Aziraphale chuckled silently as he turned the demon around to face him, “and I like what I hear.” 

“What?” Crowley asked.

He must’ve heard him wrong. There was no way Aziraphale would ever say that to anybody especially not him.

“You sound nice.” Aziraphale smiled, “I like the way your voice cracks when you moan.” He said as he cupped Crowley’s cheeks.

“Don’t,” Crowley looked away, “it’s embarrassing.”

“It’s not.” Aziraphale moving the demon’s face to face him once again. He then gently placed his hands on Crowley’s sunglasses and took them off.

Crowley’s amber eyes stared directly at Aziraphale’s. His soft blue eyes blinked a few times before crinkling as he smiled softly. 

And once again the world had stopped and nothing else mattered. Crowley just silently stared at the man before him, admiring God’s perfect creation. Humans were her proudest creation but nothing compared to Aziraphale, no one and nothing could ever be quite as perfect as he was. 

“Angel-“ Crowley began to speak but was interrupted by a soft “shush”.

“Do you trust me?” Aziraphale asked as he gently placed Crowley’s sunglasses on the table.

“What?”

“Do you trust me?” He asked again.

Crowley knew he shouldn’t, he was a demon, demons don’t trust anybody especially angels. He wanted to say no, he wanted to tell Aziraphale to piss off and leave him alone but he couldn’t. Crowley was tired of running away, tired of refusing to acknowledge Aziraphale’s feelings for him. 

He wanted to let go.

He wanted to be free. 

“I do.” Crowley said with a smile, no longer bothering to hide his happiness. 

“Then let me finish,” Aziraphale grabbed the ropes once again, “I promise I’ll make it worth your time.”

And just like that, Crowley let him continue. It was still extremely difficult not to move but Aziraphale made sure he felt safe and comfortable. 

The angel quietly tied and twisted the ropes around the demon’s torso. The first thing he noticed was how pale Crowley really was. His skin was flawless and surprisingly soft. Aziraphale felt a bit silly, he expected it to be rough and harsh. He had completely forgotten what Crowley is or, better said, used to be. 

He let his hands roam around the demon’s body, exploring the parts he didn’t get the chance to see before. He dragged his fingers over Crowley’s collar bones, they were quite defined, very different compared to his own body. He let his hands travel lower, now tightly pressed against his chest. Within the first few seconds of keeping them there he felt Crowley’ heart beat. It had only occurred to him that only now, almost six thousand years after they’ve met, he was feeling his heartbeat. 

His lips curled into a soft smile. They’ve known each other for so long and yet he felt as he was meeting Crowley for the first time. 

“What’s wrong?” Crowley asked.

“Nothing dear.” Aziraphale smiled.

“You look like you’re about to cry.”

“I never thought I’d get to be so close to you.” Aziraphale said as he gently caressed Crowley’s skin.

“Aren’t we close?” Crowley looked a bit confused. 

They have spent countless days and nights together. Crowley was more than certain Aziraphale knew him better then he knew himself.

“We are, we’ve always been.” Said the angel. “I just never thought you’d be standing here in front of me like this. I mean you’re well aware of how helpless you are at the moment.” He stopped to look up Crowley in the eyes, letting his true form slowly surface. “I could hurt you.” He said in a voice not quite like his.

“But I know you won’t.” Crowley chuckled.

“That’s exactly what I’m talking about dear.” Aziraphale said as he returned to his human form. 

“This bond that we have,” Aziraphale smiled, “I’m grateful for it.” He let go of Crowley’s chest.

“I’m grateful for you.” He said as he cupped the demon’s cheeks and pulled him closer.

The two of them were less than an inch apart and Crowley was able to feel Aziraphale’s shaky breath on his lips. Both of them knew that once they start this, there’s no going back. 

But neither of them wanted to go back.

Neither of them wanted to stop. Not now. Not ever.

And just like that Aziraphale pulled him just that inch closer and their lips met for the first time.

Crowley was sure he had kissed before, he was sure he knew how it felt but this, this was something else. It was nothing more than a quick peck, nothing more than a quick kiss but it felt right. It felt like a warm breeze on a cold summer night, like snow on Christmas, it felt better than anything his mind could ever dream of. Crowley was more than sure he had gotten a taste of perfection. However, what he didn’t expect was how lustful and hungry he’d be for more.

The second Aziraphale moved away he let out a soft whine. 

He wanted more.

He needed more.

“Greedy aren’t we?” Aziraphale teased.

“Maybe.”

“That’s a sin you know?” 

“Way to ruin the mood.” Crowley rolled his eyes before feeling Aziraphale’s hands on his body once again. 

Aziraphale just smiled and tied the rope one last time. It wasn’t perfect, after all this was his first attempt, but a clearly visible pentagram laid across the demon’s chest.

“What do you think?” Aziraphale asked.

“It’s alright.” Crowley concluded. 

“Just alright?”

“I mean it looks neat if that’s what you’d like to hear.” Crowley smirked, knowing well that he was being a brat.

“Actually,” Aziraphale grinned, “I’d like to hear something else.” 

“And that would be?” Crowley cupped the angel’s chin, lifting his head slightly upwards and closer to his lips.

“Well.” Aziraphale said as wrapped his arms around Crowley’s neck.

“Well?” Crowley asked, his lips almost pressed against the angel’s.

Aziraphale let out a soft chuckle and grabbed a handful of Crowley’s hair, forcing him to let go of Aziraphale’s face.

“I want to hear you beg dear boy.” He smirked as Crowley let out a silent gasp.

Crowley was once again at the mercy of the man in front of him. He felt his knees tremble, a new sensation washed over him. His heart began to pound, vision slowly blurring as he rolled his eyes.

“Fuck.” He gasped.

“Only if you ask nicely.” Aziraphale replied as he bent Crowley over the table.

Aziraphale positioned himself right behind Crowley, one hand holding his hair, the other on the table and his body tightly pressed against Crowley’s back. Crowley struggled to stay still, he wasn’t quite comfortable but he couldn’t resist letting his Angel tease him like that. He felt the angel spread his legs apart. He could no longer contain his excitement. 

“Angel!” Crowley moaned as he felt Aziraphale press his leg against his semi-hard cock.

The angel pressed harder, teasing Crowley as he held him down even tighter.

“Angel please!” He said, no longer bothered by how obviously desperate he was.

But again, the angel said nothing. He just kept moving his leg, pressing it tighter against the demons crotch.

Crowley’s eyes began to water and he found himself wondering what he was crying for. He wasn’t quite sure if it was from pleasure or the pure excitement, after all he had been dreaming of this moment for as long as he could remember. It felt like his body was working against him. He wanted to keep calm, he wanted to tease Aziraphale but his body had other plans. His knees completely gave in, leaving him clutching the table like his life depended on it.   
A damp patch formed on his underwear, his throbbing cock begging for release. Salty streams of tears rolled down his cheeks as he gasped for air. He felt quite unattractive like that, panting for air like a dog on a hot summer’s day. 

“Aziraphale please!” He said, beyond desperate at this point.

“What do you want dear boy?” 

“Touch me!” Crowley cried out, “Please touch me already!”

“Beg.”

Crowley let out a loud whine, he couldn’t last any second longer and was more than embarrassed to finish before they even started. 

“Please Aziraphale,” Crowley cried out, “Please touch me.”

“Where do you want me to touch you?” Aziraphale asked as he let go of Crowley’s hair.

Crowley heard Aziraphale’s hands move and soon felt them on his hips, quickly undoing his pants. A shiver went down his spine as he suddenly felt his lower half get exposed to the cold air. The pants hung around his ankles and he quickly shuffled out of them, taking his shoes off along with it.

“I asked you a question dear.” Aziraphale teased. 

“You know where.” Crowley hissed, finally able to move and face him.

“But I don’t.” He chuckled, “Now tell me where do you want me.” Aziraphale demanded.

“I can’t believe you’re doing this,” Crowley rolled his eyes, “out of all the times you could he an ass you chose now and-“ but before he could finish he felt Aziraphale’s hand grabbed his cock through his underwear.

Crowley let out a loud moan. Aziraphale hand felt like fire pressed against his throbbing cock. He felt warmth pile up in his lower abdomen, a wave of an unknown pleasure rumbling around his insides. He had never felt like this before, this sensation was completely new and foreign but he loved it already.

“Perhaps here is a good start?” Aziraphale asked as he pulled down Crowley’s underwear, exposing his leaking cock.

Crowley closed his eyes shut and pressed his forehead against the table. He felt his underwear slowly slide down his legs and Aziraphale wrapped his hand around his throbbing member. 

Within a second, the wave of heat washed over his body. This time stronger than before, much stronger than before. He felt his body go limp as he let out a loud moan, spilling himself all over the angel’s hand. 

He slowly opened his eyes, body shivering like he just spent twenty minutes rolling around in fresh snow. His breath was shaky and talking wasn’t an option. He felt as his whole body was made out of jello, too squishy and slippery to control. Crowley wanted to apologize, he was slightly embarrassed for coming so fast. But unfortunately the words just wouldn’t leave his mouth. He slurred and the only thing leaving his throat was an incoherent babble.

“Good job.” Aziraphale praised as he dragged his palm over Crowley’s cock, spreading his seed all over it.

Crowley was still on cloud nine, still struggling to use his words. But he managed to slowly raise his hand, gesturing that he needed some time before the could do anything else.

Aziraphale just watched him. He’s never tell Crowley but he was quite happy with his accomplishments. After all, he did just make Crowley cum with minimal effort and was more than curious to see what would happen once he put his tools to use. 

“Good boy.” Aziraphale praised again as he let go of the demon’s cock. “You’re such a good boy.” He said as he used his clean hand to spread him open, giving him a better access to his entrance.

“Angel.” Crowley slurred out, still recovering from his orgasm.

“What was that my dear?” Aziraphale smirked as he gently pressed on his hole.

Crowley barely managed contain himself as he heard the doors of the shop slam shut. They were no longer alone. There was a potential customer in the next room. 

“It’s okay,” Aziraphale leaned in to whisper, “don’t worry about them.” 

Every cell inside the demon’s body screamed at him to stop. He was well known around here and the last thing he needed was for that reputation to be ruined. But unfortunately he was thinking with his dick at the moment so the only rational thing to do was to carefully continue. 

He spread his legs further away, inviting Aziraphale to touch him, to enter him.

Crowley left Aziraphale’s slick fingers cycle around his hole, pressing down on it ever so slightly just to tease him. 

“Ready?” Aziraphale asked.

Crowley just nodded, still unsure of how loud he was allowed to be.

“You have to relax dear.” Aziraphale said, “I don’t want to accidentally harm you.” The angel hummed silently. 

His voice was sweet and angelic, soft like a cloud. It helped Crowley relax within a few seconds. He was still slightly bothered by whomever was in the shop but managed to revert his attention to Aziraphale and his gentle touch.

Aziraphale slowly pushed two of his slick fingers in, stretching the demon’s hole in the most pleasurable way. He wasn’t used to this kind of sensation, it was new but not necessarily bad. It hurt at first, if that can be even referred to as pain. It was odd, it burned, made his body tense up. But again Aziraphale was there to calm him down. He used his free hand to slowly trace his fingers down Crowley’s spine, still humming the same tune. 

“Good boy.” Aziraphale praised as he felt Crowley relax.

Crowley had stopped counting how many times Aziraphale referred to him as such. Under any other occasion he’d curse him out and leave pissy but again, this was a special one.

Aziraphale began to curl his fingers. At first he was gentle, applying almost no pressure. Crowley was more than sure he wasn’t teasing him, the angel was simply exploring him and admiring the piece of art the human bodies are.

“Angel.” Crowley moaned out as he exhaled sharply, still slightly overwhelmed by his previous orgasm.

“Quiet down dear boy.” Aziraphale whispered gently as he curled his fingers once again. “You don’t want the whole shop to hear you, don’t you?” He added.

“N-no.” Crowley stuttered, desperately trying to keep his voice down.

“Good boy.”

Aziraphale’s words burned like a hot iron but Crowley loved the way it hurt. He would never actually admit it, he’d never let anybody know how much he enjoyed being praised. There is no such thing as a good demon and he’d make sure it stayed that way.

The angel curled his fingers, pressing down on that sweet spot that made Crowley melt. It made him ecstatic, made him feel like nothing else ever could. 

“Aziraphale!” He slurred out.

“You’re doing so well darling.” Aziraphale praised as he leaned in to kiss the part of Crowley’s back where his wings would usually be. 

“I want more.” Crowley begged as he sank his fingernails into the table.

“More of what?” Aziraphale teased, still curving his fingers in a steady pace.

Crowley just groaned. He didn’t want to say it out loud. His desires were embarrassing.

“I want you to-“ he began but couldn’t bring himself to say it. “I want you to cum inside me.” He finally stuttered out.

“You’ll have to speak up dear,” Aziraphale smirked as he placed another kiss on Crowley’s back, “I can barely hear you.”

Crowley felt his face turn bright red once again. Aziraphale was such a bastard, making Crowley repeat himself when he heard him perfectly fine the first time. Crowley closed his eyes, still more than embarrassed over having to say what he wanted. He let out a silent sigh and let go of all his pride. 

“Fuck me.” He said through clenched teeth. “I want you to fuck me until I can no longer walk.”

Aziraphale stopped curving his fingers. Pleased with Crowley answer, he gently pulled out, leaving Crowley empty and in need of more.

“This seems like an uncomfortable pose, would you mind if we continued on the sofa?”

“However you wish Angel.” Crowley said as he tried to pull himself up only to realize his body was still very much jello like.

“Take it easy.” Aziraphale said as he helped Crowley get back on his feet.

“I suppose I won’t be needing these.” Crowley said as he stepped out of his underwear.

“You won’t. Now please lay down and make yourself comfortable, I just need to look-“ but he got cut off by a loud scoff.

“Do not tell me you need a condom right after making me say that I want you to cum inside me.” 

“Alright.” Aziraphale smiled as he waited for Crowley to lie down.

The demon threw himself on the sofa, his body lying limp as he waited for Aziraphale to join him.

He was too busy sulking over having to vocalize his desires that he barely noticed the sound of Aziraphale’s pants becoming undone. 

He let them hang around his hips loosely. Aziraphale didn’t want to bother with taking them fully, it’d be a waste of time and besides they weren’t bothering either of them.

“I suppose you’ve got nothing against lubricants.” Aziraphale teased as a bottle of lube appeared next to him.

“I bet Gabriel will be thrilled once he realizes you’ve wasted miracles on ropes and lube.” Crowley said playfully.

Aziraphale laughed along as he popped open the cap, letting the thick warm liquid drip over his hands. It was only then that Crowley remembered to look at Aziraphale’s member. He was quite surprised how thick it was, much thicker than he had anticipated.

Soon he began to feel nervous. Just watching the angel coat himself wasn’t enough, he needed him inside of him, he wanted to feel full once again. 

Aziraphale noticed how Crowley was looking at him but chose to say nothing. He quite enjoyed the look on Crowley’s face. It was a mixture of love and lust, like the demon wanted to devour him in the sweetest way imaginable. Aziraphale was more than aware he’d never be able to say this out loud but Crowley looked cute.

“Are you ready dear?” Aziraphale asked as he placed his member in front of Crowley’s entrance.

“Yes!” Crowley exclaimed loudly once again forgetting there was somebody else in the shop. 

He was too impatient and excited to be bother by that. If anybody heard that would be their problem not his. 

Aziraphale slowly inserted the tip in, making sure he went in slowly. Crowley felt confident at first, he was more than sure he’d be able to take it all without an issue but that all changed as soon as he felt an odd burning sensation. It was mild at first, just a stretch of a muscle but the deeper the angel went, the harder it stung. And soon enough it became unbearable. 

“It hurts!” Crowley let out a loud yelp. 

“It’s alright.” Aziraphale said calmly, “You’re alright just try to relax okay? We’re not in a hurry to do anything.” He spoke gently as he pet the demon’s hair.

Crowley hissed as he tried to adjust to the burning sensation. It was as painful as it was uncomfortable.

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hide the tears forming in his eyes. The last thing he wanted was for Angel to think he was weak. 

“Try to relax darling and if it’s not working we can always-“ Crowley cut him off with a loud grunt.

“I want to do this just, just give me a moment.” He hissed still in pain, still refusing to listen.

“However you wish dear.” Aziraphale said as he gently massaged Crowley’s thighs. “Just breathe and relax.” Aziraphale smiled, “Take your time darling.”

Crowley closed his eyes, letting his head sink into the soft cushions under him. He tried distract himself by focusing on Aziraphale’s breathing. It was slow and steady but you could definitely tell he was struggling to keep calm. Crowley admired him, he admired how calm he was this whole time. Crowley knew the angel was aroused and excited but still chose to put Crowley’s needs first. Aziraphale didn’t have to do this. He didn’t have to be kind and patient but here he was, humming quietly as he played with Crowley’s hair. 

“Are you alright darling?” Aziraphale asked as he caressed Crowley’s cheek.

“Yes.” He replied in a shaky tone.

“Does it hurt?” Aziraphale asked.

“No.” 

“Tell me when you’re ready.” Aziraphale smiled.

Crowley wasn’t sure if the uncomfortable burning pain went away because of a miracle or because he was finally able to relax.

He just stared into Aziraphale’s gentle blue eyes and sighed a sigh of relief. He felt his body relax and the pain slowly faded away. And just like that he felt safe once again.

“I think you can move again.” Crowley said.

“Alright but don’t be afraid to speak up if it’ll hurt again.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll tell you.” The demon smiled.

“Ready?” Aziraphale asked.

“Yes.”

Aziraphale began to move once again but this time it was painless. He gently tapped on Crowley’s thighs, encouraging the demon to wrap his legs around Aziraphale’s hips. Crowley quickly moved his legs and immediately found out he preferred that position. He wasn’t quite sure if he liked it because of how comfortable he was or because he felt closer to Aziraphale. 

“Aziraphale.” Crowley moaned out, gripping the cushions under him as Aziraphale bottomed out.

The angel let out a soft grunt, unknowingly feeding Crowley’s ever growing lust. Crowley wanted to hear him again, he wanted to make him moan. There was something extremely arousing and exciting about this. Perhaps it was because angels weren’t allowed to do these things or perhaps it was the fact that it was Aziraphale who was making those noises. Both of them knew this was bad, both of them knew they’d be in big trouble if anybody found out but at the same time, Aziraphale’s lips looked so irresistible Crowley couldn’t control himself. He leaned in for a kiss, begging Aziraphale to let him get a taste. And so he did. 

Aziraphale leaned in, pressing his lips against Crowley’s as he jerked his hips forward. The demon’s moan was silenced by the pressure on his lips, silencing the noise into nothing more than a quiet whimper. Their kiss was sloppy, both of them desperate for each other’s attention. Crowley’s eyes fluttered shut as he felt Aziraphale’s tongue push past his lips. Crowley welcomed him, letting the angel do whatever he desired. 

Another loud creak came from the room next to them but neither of them could be bother. They no longer cared about being caught, they no longer cared about the embarrassment, all they could think about was each other. 

Crowley quickly pulled away, gasping for air as Aziraphale continued to jerk his hips forward. With each thrust he let out a barely audible gasp, a symphony for Crowley’s ears. Crowley was much less graceful than that, he moaned and sobbed, not even slightly bothered by how loud he was.

“You’re doing so well my dear.” Aziraphale praised, “You’re so good, such a good boy.” 

Crowley let out a soft moan, wrapping his arms around the angel’s torso. It never occurred to him how good he’d feel from just being praised. He knew it was a thing people did to make each other feel better but he didn’t know it left such an impact. He felt vulnerable and Aziraphale’s soft praises made him feel at ease.

“Aziraphale!” Crowley called out, digging his nails into the angel’s soft skin.

Once again he felt warm. He felt a slight pressure in his chest, an unknown force pressing on the pit of his stomach. It felt good, he felt good.

“Aziraphale!” Crowley called out again, “I think I’m close.” He said as he dragged his fingers across Aziraphale’s back, desperately holding onto him.

“Let me help you with that darling.” Aziraphale smiled as he wrapped his hand around Crowley’s cock.

“F-Fuck.” Crowley stuttered.

“Come on darling you can do this.” 

The demon’s muscles tensed up, body shivering as another wave of pleasure washed over him. He felt overwhelmed, way too many emotions at once made him feel weightless and dizzy. He gasped for air, trying to hold back a sob as his body finally gave in. A wave of relief and ecstasy washing over him. 

“Angel!” Crowley moaned before biting into Aziraphale shoulder.

The angel let out a loud gasp upon feeling the sensation of Crowley’s fangs penetrating his skin. The sudden pain triggered something unknown to him, something he never felt before. He spilled himself inside of Crowley, surprising both himself and his partner. 

“What-“ Crowley began but stopped to take a deep breath, “what was that?”

“I’m not sure.” Aziraphale answered, gasping for air as his body shivered.

“Not complaining just thought you might know.” Crowley smirked.

Aziraphale smiled back as he slowly pulled out of Crowley. Both of them felt oddly calm, neither of them were worried about what their bosses might say once their little secret got out.

“Sorry,” Crowley grunted as he looked down on the mess he had made, “I messed up ropes.”

“Don’t worry my dear,” Aziraphale said as he pulled a Crowley on top of him, “I’ll do a better job next time.”

“Next time?”

“Of course,” the angel said as he traced his fingers over the crimson ropes, “if you’d like that.”

Crowley felt his heart skip a beat. It’s not like he was thinking about it before but he was pleasantly surprised Aziraphale was willing to do this again.

“Yes,” Crowley smiled, “yes I would.” He said without any hesitation.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally wrote something about ineffable husbands, hope you liked it because I sure as hell had lots of fun writing it.
> 
> You can find me on twitter @ apervertedsquid


End file.
